Honest Game Trailers - Minecraft Story Mode
Minecraft Story Mode is the 117th episode of the comedy web series 'Honest Game Trailers. It was written by Matt Raub, Joshua Ovenshire, Andrew Bird, Spencer Gilbert, and Max Song. It was narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the episodic point-and-click video adventure game Minecraft: Story Mode. It was published on September 27, 2016. Minecraft Story Mode was originally published on Smosh Games, but is currently available on Fandom Games. It has been viewed over 1 million times. Watch Honest Game Trailers - Minecraft Story Mode on YouTube "From the company that is single-handedly keeping the adventure genre relevant, comes their biggest challenge yet - making a story out of a block-building simulating game for 8 year-olds." '~ Honest Game Trailers - Minecraft Story Mode Script From the company Games that is single-handedly keeping the adventure genre relevant, comes their biggest challenge yet - making a story out of a block-building simulating game for 8 year-olds. Minecraft: Story Mode Enter the blocky low-fi world of Minecraft, where everything is basically like The LEGO Movie -- until Peewee Herman summons of Loveraftian monstrosity that only you can defeat by doing the absolute minimum amount of interaction you need to call something a video game! Slip into the cubic armor of Jesse, an unlikely everyman protagonist voices by lovable rat chef Patton Oswalt or whoever did the female version, I guess. Then team up with the star-studded cast of voice actors playing poorly defined roles to fight an endless tide of unthreatening Minecraft enemies in an epic adventure that would probably have a lot more impact if the characters didn't look like blocky dollar store nut crackers! Uncover Telltales devious strategy to mine money out of children, as Story Mode contains a self-contained four episode arc that draws you into its world and characters -- then gives you just a taste of adventure with characters you know and love in episode five before locking the rest of the story behind paid DLC. In a brilliant plan to turn their lowest effort product to date into an engine to separate parents from their cash through the time-tested medium of whining offspring! of small child shrieking. Because if we know one thing about this world, it's that kids will buy literally anything with Minecraft in it Minecraft plush toy. Experience yet another iteration of Telltale's formula which you've probably already made up your mind to love or hate at this point. Where you'll mostly just watch events play out with little to no input, then miss the Quicktime event the first time through because you forgot this was a video game! In a gameplay experience less satisfying than typing BOOBS out on a calculator that will actually make you wish this game was less interactive! Then occasionally make story decisions based on poor information that have long-lasting consequences, but turn out to not really matter much to the overall arc. In a mad libs narrative style that works a lot better when you actually give a s*** about what's going on! So grab your bricks and get ready to immerse yourself in the world of Minecraft Story Mode because now that Telltale's proven that they can make an adventure series out of Minecraft, they can probably do it with literally anything! Personally, I'm waiting for the rich lore of Tetris! Starring: MC Blocks McGee; Lurch; Tomblock; Cringeneer; The Other White Meat; Saruman; Clearly Lee From The Walking Dead; 'Splosion Man; Redstone Cowgirl; and I'm A PC. for Minecraft Story Mode ''was 'Minecraft: We're Barely Trying Anymore.']] 'Minecraft: We're Barely Trying Anymore' Hey, did you know the guy who goes the announcing is Zapp Brannigan from ''Futurama? Zapp Brannigan:' "Welcome to my humble chamber, or as I like to call it, the Lovenasium! Cham-pag-ne?" Try unhearing that! Trivia * There is another episode of Honest Game Trailers about 'Minecraft. In addition, there are several episodes about other point-and-click games including many installments in the Five Nights At Freddy's series. See list of Honest Game Trailers for more. Reception Honest Game Trailers - Minecraft Story Mode has a 97.5% approval rating from YouTube viewers. William Usher of CinemaBlend wrote "Honest Game Trailers are usually a good way to get an honest look at a game; the good, the bad and the horrible. The latest game to get the "Honest" treat is Minecraft Story Mode from Telltale Games, and they absolutely do not hold back anything as they shatter the game to pieces." Production credits Executive producers: Matt Raub and Spencer Gilbert Episode Written by: Matt Raub, Joshua Ovenshire, Andrew Bird, Spencer Gilbert, and Max Song Edited by: Max Song Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Titles designed by Robert Holtby External links * 'Minecraft Story Mode Gets Shattered Into Pieces In New Honest Game Trailer ' - CinemaBlend article Category:Honest Game Trailers Category:Point-and-click games Category:Adventure games Category:Telltale Games Category:Games Category:Smosh Category:Smosh Games Category:Fandom Games